


happy christmas, baby

by seuta



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seuta/pseuds/seuta
Summary: Changbin smiles. “Happy Christmas.”“MerryChristmas,” Felix frowns. “Who says happy Christmas?”





	happy christmas, baby

**Author's Note:**

> fluff 4 the soul 
> 
> a drabble bc i love christmas and i love changlix
> 
> also i wrote and posted this on my phone and ive never posted on my phone before so like if there’s mistakes i am So Sorry

Felix loves Christmas. 

He loves the festive decorations, the little Christmas markets that people set up to sell hot cocoa or apple cider. He loves the crisp smell of the cold air, a hint of pine, that sweeps through the crack of his window in the mornings. He loves the way everyone seems brighter, more alive, happier and friendlier- the way he could bump into someone on the street, and instead of them cursing him out, them offering him a small smile and a “it’s okay” in return to his apology. 

He loves snow and cinnamon and peppermint and the winter and the way his tiny fake Christmas tree lights up his dorm, and the way his (not so decent) roommate is never home. 

Most of all, though, he loves moments like these. 

He’s in Changbin’s tiny rent stabilized apartment, the windows closed and three hoodies on because the heating broke. Changbin is in the kitchen, heating up milk in a saucepan for hot cocoa, while Felix plugs in a string o lights with frigid hands and slowly wraps it around the branches of an emerald green tree, white and red stark against forest. 

“Felix-ah?” Changbin calls from the kitchen, and Felix stops what he’s doing, standing straight up from where he was bent over to reply. 

“Yeah?” He calls back. The lights are off in the apartment, dark in order to save money on electrical bills. 

Changbin is out of sight in the kitchen, but his voice sounds back after a moment or two. “Do you want marshmallows?”

Felix grins at how domestic the question is. “Yes please,” He says, his smile evident in his words. 

Changbin doesn’t reply, but that’s okay. Felix bends back over, working his way around the tree, weaving the wire through the branches with a strange perfectionism that he can’t explain. Changbin always makes fun of him for that- where Changbin’s actions are all spontaneity and controlled chaos, Felix’s are calculated and meticulous. It’s kind of the opposite of their personalities, because Changbin is actually very quiet to those he doesn’t know and kind of a dark person, Felix is bright and sociable. They balance each other out that way. 

They’ve been friends as long as Felix can remember. They grew up together, learned to talk and walk together. Changbin was his cool friend in the grade above him. When Changbin got into university, Felix was there to celebrate with him, and later, when he was alone, cried because he thought he would lose him. Changbin stayed in touch, though, and a year later Felix got into a university only a half an hour drive from Changbin’s tiny off-campus apartment. 

There’s always been a sort of tension between Changbin and Felix. Felix can remember when he came out to the older, the way he cried into his shoulder and Changbin had rubbed the back of his neck and told him he wasn’t alone. He remembers the way he had come over to Changbin’s house when he was a junior and the older a senior to find him messily receiving a handjob from a chiseled boy, probably in the same year as him, and the way Changbin had chased after him when he ran away. The way that same year, Felix had complained about not having a New Year’s kiss, and how Changbin had grinned slyly at him before pressing his lips against the younger boy’s cheek, and the way that same cheek burned with blush for hours afterwards. 

The lights have wrapped around the entirety of the tree. Felix tucked the end of the string of lights under a branch, and stood back, admiring his work. The lights weren’t turned on, of course, needing to save as much electricity as possible to have the lights on for Christmas, but he can tell they will look great anyways. 

Changbin emerges from the kitchen, a little smile on his face just evident in the dimness of the apartment. It’s dark outside, too, the clock reading 11:38pm. Felix looks at him from his spot behind the tree, and when they make eye contact, Felix can see Changbin’s gaze brighten. 

“Got your cocoa,” Changbin’s voice is quiet, almost shy. Felix offers him a smile, and takes it, sighing at the immediate warmth against his cold fingers. 

Felix hums, and walks over to Changbin’s little sofa in his sparsely furnished living room. He flops down, holding his drink far from his body in an attempt to keep it from spilling. Changbin watches on with an amused gaze, sinking down next to Felix once he’s settled. 

Felix takes a sip, feeling the warmth spread through his chest as the drink moves downwards. “Ah, it’s good,” He sighs, holding the drink tighter with his two hands, closer to his chest. He tilts his head back to rest on the back of the couch, his eyes finding Changbin’s in the low light. 

Changbin hums, taking a sip of his own drink. He makes a content noise, closing them briefly to open them and look at Felix. Their eyes meet, and they share a smile, a little too soft to be completely platonic, in Felix’s (biased) opinion. 

“Happy Christmas Eve,” Felix says, words soft. 

“Happy Christmas Eve,” Changbin echoes. He looks away to glance at the tree. “You did a good job with the lights.” He frowns. “I think. I can’t really tell. I guess we’ll see when we turn them on.”

Felix let’s out a low chuckle, voice thick and deeper than usual with fatigue. “Thanks, I guess.”

They’re silent, but it’s a nice kind of silence, devoid of tension or any awkwardness. Felix takes another sip of his drink. There’s a little peppermint in the cocoa, something that makes his heart warmer- he had told Changbin once, ages ago, that he likes peppermint in his cocoa. It’s cute that he remembers. 

The clock reads 11:56pm. “It’s almost Christmas,” Changbin remarks. Felix nods, taking another lengthy sip of his drink. They’re both too tired to have a real conversation, both overworked, Felix in his sophomore year and Changbin in his junior. 

Felix gulps down the last of his cocoa. He doesn’t notice Changbin looking on with a fond smile, fingers tapping the side of his mug, teeth catching on the edge of his lip. 

“Oh,” Felix says. “It’s Christmas.”

It’s true. The clock reads 12:00am, and there’s a drunken cheer from outside, screaming something about whiskey and Santa Claus. Changbin smiles. “Happy Christmas.”

“ _Merry_ Christmas,” Felix frowns. “Who says happy Christmas?”

“I do,” Changbin says, a smug type of smile on his face. He puts down his now empty mug on the bare wood floor next to the couch. “Should we turn on the tree?”

“Yeah,” Felix breathes excitedly, his gaze lighting up. He puts his own mug down and stands, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

He holds out a hand to Changbin, looking at him expectantly. Changbin gives him a weird look, smile playing on his lips. Felix wiggles his fingers, trying not to let his eyes linger on the curve of the older boy’s lips, or the slight shine in his eyes, or the way his fingers tangle with Felix’s as they use his hand as leverage to stand from the couch. 

He doesn’t let his eyes linger on Changbin’s shoulders as he walks towards the tree, or on his (ass) back when he leans over to plug the lights in. 

The tree flickers to life, red and white lights shining through the pine needles, casting dancing shadows across the walls. Felix grins. 

Changbin stands up and puts his hands on his hips, smiling at the tree. Felix totally lets his eyes linger on the way the Christmas lights illuminate the dips and curves of his face, his shallow dimples, his smile lines next to his eyes. Changbin must feel Felix looking at him, because he turns to cast him a questioning look. 

Normally, Felix would quickly divert his gaze, a blush forming under his cheeks, and maybe whisper a vague apology that Changbin would shrug to. Only one of those things happen though- Felix can feel heat spreading under his cheeks and to the tips of his ears, but doesn’t let his gaze waver, keeping his eyes locked with Changbin’s. 

“Felix-ah?” Changbin says, furrowing his brow a bit, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“Hyung,” Felix replies, taking a step closer. He’s- He’s honestly just tired of stealing glances, and he thinks Changbin might feel the same, and if this busts, then okay, but-

Felix steps closer. He’s close enough to the older boy to reach out and touch his face, but he retains from doing so, instead taking the other boy’s hand and playing with his fingers. 

“Felix-ah.” Changbin says again, eyes flickering between Felix’s face and their hands. “What are you doing?”

“Hyung,” Felix whispers. He takes a baby step closer, and doesn’t miss the way Changbin’s eyes flicker to his lips. “Can I kiss you, hyung?”

“Yeah,” Changbin breathes, and then Felix’s lips are pressed to Changbin’s, and they’re kissing, and Felix loves the way Changbin’s hands flit from cupping his jaw to sliding along his waist. He loves the way Changbin’s rogue flicks at the seam of his lips. He loves the way Changbin breathes contentedly when Felix smiles into the kiss, fingers sliding under the hem of his shirt to press into Changbin’s hard hipbones. 

“Happy Christmas,” Changbin breathes into Felix’s mouth. 

Felix pulls back to laugh a little, before pressing another chaste kiss to the older boy’s lips. 

“ _Merry_ Christmas, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments / kudos adored !


End file.
